Stay With Me
by letscheertothis
Summary: In this AU, we meet our dear friend Levi dealing with some pretty tough inner battles. He thinks he found the one, until he bumps into someone unexpected and his whole world and life style is changed. He begins to learn new things about himself that he never even thought about or knew. So, who is this new person of interest and what will Levi do? Ask them to stay or to go?
1. Loss

Chapter One: Loss

In a few hours, she'll be six feet in the ground. In a few days, mention of her death will still sting, in a few weeks, her name will be hushed whispers, in a few months, she'll have been grieved for, in a year, she'll be forgotten. Levi didn't want any of that. He told himself what he'd go through while all this happened around him, too numb to be involved. However the information refused to plant into his brain, simply because he didn't want to face the reality of it all. He'd have to see her in a coffin, being lowered to the ground, having others tell him how sorry they were. Well, fuck them...he didn't want them to feel sorry. He wanted them to feel his pain, his ache. Then and only then could they be "sorry".

"Levi? It's...it's time."

His best friend's deep voice had pulled the male from his inner thoughts and he glanced up. There, sticking through the door was Erwin Smith. The one man Levi had come to call a friend, best at that. He could see the sympathy there in his eyes, the pity he had for him. Again, Levi didn't want that, especially from his best friend. He simply nodded his head slowly, and watched Erwin nod back, retreating from the door. A sigh escaped from his lips and he finished looping his tie around his neck. Usually when he dressed up, he'd choose a cravat. However, he knew her favorite was when he wore a tie, and so he would.

The funeral was long. Maybe because he felt uncomfortable in his own skin or because it was his fiance he was watching be mourned over and placed six feet under. Whichever it was, made the service seem like an eternal hell. Not everyone knew of their recent engagement, but those who did couldn't seem to bring it upon themselves to look Levi in the eyes. Not once did Levi shed a tear, no matter how much blubbering was going on around him, his eyes were dry. He thought the visitation was bad, but the funeral was worse. Longer, and even more people to cry and pretend like the girl had impacted their life and that her death would alter it in the slightest. Levi didn't give a eulogy, he declined her father's offer. The man understood and instead went up himself. The fathers words were sweet, full of love. To Levi's dismay, he addressed to everyone that his daughter had, had plans to marry him. Then, by his own words it seemed, he crumbled, reminded of what could have been. He cried, and someone led him away. It was sad, don't get Levi wrong, he was depressed as shit. He just didn't see the point of making it so public. At the end, Erwin placed his firm hand on his shoulder. Levi took the cue to follow behind the casket as it left the building, ready to be taken to the burial site.

The grave was just a few minutes from his apartment, or the apartment the two were to share, but never ended up getting there. The whole time the burial took place, Levi just pictured the time they had spent in their relationship All the things they had done in their short time together. The entirety of their love, now...gone. Visualizing all the things in his apartment that would taunt him when he returned to it. Her sweatshirt, her flip flops, eyeliner; all things that he'd want to remove but felt guilty just thinking about doing so. At some point, he stopped thinking all together and his body was just on autopilot. He'd been so out of it that when he finally snapped back into it, he was waking up. However, it was not in his room, it was in hers. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and climbed out of the bed, and finally left the room. Levi found his way downstairs where many voices flooded his still tired and cloudy head. As he moved from the steps and through the crowded room of people dressed in black (who were giving him the obvious look over), he knew he shouldn't have left the room. After he'd turned a corner to head to a different room, he came to face a familiar man. A friend of his fiance maybe? He'd met him before, Hannes was his name?

The other male stopped him by reaching his arm out and offering his hand to shake. He nodded his head. "Levi." He sighed. "I'm so, so, sorry…"

Levi was confused, why was he saying sorry. What was with all the people giving him an odd look. He sighed and went to open his mouth to ask the man what he was going on about. Erwin was the one to stop him. He came over, wrapped his arm around the skinny males shoulders trying to move him back towards the stairs.

He nodded to the Hannes guy. "Thanks so much Hannes, really, your condolences are appreciated." Erwin kept directing Levi towards the stairs. Once out of earshot, Erwin mumbled slowly to Levi. "You should go back upstairs, get some more rest, you really need it." He tried to persuade, but Levi wasn't taking the bait.

He just shook his head. "What's going on? Where is she? Why are all these people in here?" With his voice loud, he began to draw even more attention from people around them, trying to get a taste of just how damaged he really was.

Erwin's brow furrowed and knew immediately that his best friend was in denial. "Levi?" He questioned. "Remember, we came over to Mr. Rall's house after the funeral. These people are enjoying some food and reminiscing about her. Before anyone showed up, we let you take a nap."

As his best friend explained, reality came back and bit Levi in the ass. His head wasn't groggy from just waking up, but because he was flooded with memories of that night. He put his hand on his forehead and he took deep sharp breaths. He leaned into Erwin. "I...I," He gasped. "I don't think I can breath."

The raven haired male turned sharply to hurry back to the stairs and up them to get away from all the faces and the whispers and mostly reality. However, as he turned to go into the other room, one of the waiters that had been walking around with trays collided right into him. The cheap tray clattered to the floor between both males feet, the drinks however had followed the momentum and flung all over Levi. Some splattered into his face, the others down the front of his black button down. He gasped as the cold drinks hit, as well as the at the impact.

"I, oh god...I'm so sorry. I wasn't…I didn't think." The brunette waiter had bent down to scrounge up all that had fallen, as if somehow it would reverse what had been done.

Levi's dull eyes just followed him as he raised back up slowly, biting at his lip nervously, as if he'd get yelled at. He wasn't mad, nor was he all that happy. He just wanted out of the social eye. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Look, it's fine kid. Think you could find some towels though?" He glanced down at his now damp clothes.

It took the kid a moment to realize he wasn't going to be yelled at. He blinked and then a stupid smile appeared on his face. "I ca-"

However, an arm cut him off as a towel was hanging in front of Levi's face, a girl extending it out to him.

"Here you go Mr. Rivaille." She nodded her head as Levi took the towel in his hands. "So sorry, my brother got your shirt wet. Mr. Rall, said that he'd find a shirt that he'd lend you to get out of this wet one. In the meantime here is a towel to dry as much as you can. Again, I apologize for Eren's mistake."

Levi eyed the girl in a white shirt and red scarf. Who was she and how had she just appeared to save this kids ass? He just nodded. "Thank you…"

"Mikasa." She piped in.

"Mikasa…" He nodded at the two, as he walked past, patting the towel on his face. "Eren."

Then as he continued to walk through the crowd of now silent people, he heard the Eren kid whisper behind him.

"Hey, wait, _Rivaille_? Oh crap, that's Petra's _fiance_!"

His whisper wasn't all that concealed with the rest of the room so quiet. And just before he made it to the top of the stairs, the slap was unmistakable.

"...wait, does this still mean I get pai- ow! what was that for!"


	2. Muse

Chapter Two: Muse

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks locked away in his own room, in his apartment. No visitors or friends, not that he had any anyways. However, a lot of people had started to slip sympathy notes under the door, or leave casserole or plates of sweets outside his door. Things he found when he bothered to open the door to tape his rent money on it or grab the mail. Today he'd ventured out into the living room to sit on the couch and eat out of a pint sized container of ice cream. The male, usually a freak about cleaning and tidiness, just didn't have the motivation and so his place was cluttered with things placed on the floor and randomly about. He clicked on the tv and lazily scanned the channels. Giving up in his search for anything decent, he left it on the channel that played all the help shows, like Maury, Jerry Springer and things of the sort. Bickering of couples filled the space around and it almost made him feel whole. It was nice to know that other couples were in pain. As the shows played, Levi sat content with his ice cream in his lap. However, when it got the end of the show (and his pint), did Levi drop his spoon into the empty container. His normally dull eyes scanned over the room and he sighed deeply. God had he let things get that messy around here? Before he could push the sticky empty carton away from him, a knock on the door and a noise was heard from his door. After the sound of keys jangling, Erwin's head stuck into the apartment. His blond hair was seen first and then as his blue eyes scanned the room he spotted Levi. The tall male let out a sigh at the sight of his best friend.

Levi was ready to defend himself. "Who the _hell_ said you could just _walk_ in here?"

Erwin just held up a lanyard of keys. "The idiot that gave me the key to his apartment."

Slumping back down in defeat Levi pursed his lips. "Shit."

Erwin stepped fully into the door and shut it with the back of his foot. He glanced around and then back at Levi. He nodded to the ice cream. "Really?" He raised his brow.

Furrowing his brow, Levi shook his head, setting the container on the table in front of him, "Shut up."

Erwin just shook his head and entered the room slowly, a backpack hanging from one of his toned arms. Levi didn't keep his eyes on him, but he didn't need to look at him to know where he was going to go. As he heard the deep sigh, Levi just wrapped his blanket tighter around himself.

"Don't." He shook his head. "Don't you _dare_ turn this into some sappy book or stereotypical romantic comedy movie scene Erwin Smith. I don't want to hear your probably overly practiced lines of how I should "get out" and "go do something fun" or "She wouldn't want to see you like this' _crap_. " He took a deep breath. "You don't have a _damn_ clue what she'd want and to be honest, I don't want to hear it." He stood up, his blanket staying on his shoulders. "I was just about to get up a clean okay? I realize what I'm doing, but that's how _I_ deal with this sort of thing, okay?" He bent over the table in front of him, reaching for the glasses and dishes strewn across it. He stuck them in the crook of his elbow and when he brushed past Erwin to get to the sink he just looked down at the floor. The dishes clattered in the sink and then Erwin's deep voice broke through the silence.

"I wasn't going to go there Levi..."

"Good." Levi huffed.

Then silence fell over the two once more as Levi began to run water over the dishes in the sink. He glanced up and realize that Erwin had started to pick up scattered clothes on the floor. A few things of Levi's, hoodies, shoes, the outfit he'd worn to the funeral. But what set Levi off and drop the glass in his hand was when Erwin scooped up a small purple blouse. Her blouse.

"_Erwin fucking Smith, put that shit_ _down_!" He yelled as the wet glass he'd let slip shattered in the sink basin.

Erwin's eyes were big as his head snapped towards Levi. The taller male just nodded and slowly set the pile on the floor. Standing back up with his hands out in front of him, as if Levi was holding a gun to the dude. Erwin nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, okay...I won't help." A small smirk formed on his lips. "I know how you are about your things, you clean freak."

Levi understood that the word was meant to be lighthearted and taken as a joke, just to get him to lighten up, smile even. But the male just shook his head. "I, I don't want to deal with the clothes yet, I'm working on dishes." He nodded to the living room. "If you want to help, bring them over here."

Erwin nodded. "Gotchya'. I can do that."

Normally, Levi would have been laughing at the way Erwin was trying so hard. He knew his best friend was always wanting to be helpful in some way, and this was a whole new territory, for both of them. They had never had to console one another over death. Now, break ups, crazy ex's and everything else two twenty some year old men put up with was textbook, but a death of a fiance was a parallel universe and neither star knew if they should shine or not, in fear of burning up. Levi just pulled on some rubber gloves to take care of the shattered pieces of glass in the sink. He sighed and set them on a small towel to be thrown away. After tossing the glass, Levi returned to the sink to begin washing out a bowl. As Erwin returned to the sink, the two moved at the same time and he ended up bumping into Levi's hip. The smaller male almost lost his balance.

"Jeez, Erwin." Levi half rolled his eyes. "Do you _want_ me to break more dishes?"

Erwin just clicked his tongue. "Oh man, you got me. My main goal was to bring you here to smash all the dishes in your house." He chuckled and then shrugged, beginning to join in on cleaning the dishes around them. Levi said nothing. "But did you know its known that breaking dishes is like a great way to relieve tension or just like emotions…?"

When it came to Erwin Smith, he could either be extremely intelligent and say all the right things or a complete dense, blonde, pretty boy and all around idiot. Levi had to hold back a dry laugh. He just dried off the dish Erwin had handed him. Erwin kept talking.

"So, like besides cleaning, we should go get lunch. Unless you've already eaten. With all these dishes I can't tell if it was today or last week." He joked.

"Heh,"

Was all that escaped Levi's lips. He knew he couldn't completely shut out his best friend. He just wouldn't let Levi get away with it. He'd be thankful for that, he knew…later, much later. So finally he spoke up.

"Okay, but I don't want to go out. I'm not in the mood to be social."

Erwin shrugged as he watched Levi stack the last clean dish, and then began to drain the water in the sink.

"Oh, well then we can eat here, keep cleaning if you'd like." He offered a smile. "In fact, I'll make it for you."

He pushed off the counter and before Levi could raise his voice to stop him, Erwin opened the fridge door.

"Oh." His face fell. "You don't think I can get away with making anything with Ketchup and butter do you?"

Levi made a face and folded his arms over his chest. "Not really…unless you want to make me throw up."

Erwin is quiet for a moment. "Well then, why don't we get a pizza, keep cleaning..."

"Whatever..."

A whole pizza and some odd hours later, the two males end up sitting down on the couch, exhausted.

"I think we cleaned everything, and then went back and cleaned it again." Erwin stated.

Levi only nodded his head. "You did. I made you, I always clean things twice." He male was playing with his hands in his lap, picking at his cuticles.

Erwin's mouth opened but before he could say anything a shrill voice came from after the door bursting open.

"Aunt Hanji is home!" The odd female sang.

Levi's head snapped up and he glared at Erwin. He mouthed the words. "_You didn't_…"

Erwin bit his bottom lip, knowing he was caught. "I'm sorry, I only gave her a spare key because I thought she'd get you out of your place." He whispered quickly and stood up. "We're in here Zoe!"

Levi's dull eyes followed the tall male walking over to the door where he greeted Hanji with a tight hug. If only Levi's stare could kill…

"Levi-wevi." Hanji squealed when she let go of Erwin. Probably the only girl who could shove Erwin Smith away, and not be in trouble or find out you couldn't move the towering six foot male. The brunette jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to Levi and her arms were instantly around his next hugging him.

"H, Ha.." Levi struggled in the girls grasp, and spitting out the girls hair that fell into his mouth.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Zoe, come on now. Play nice." He chuckled. "You can't rough house Princess like that."

Hanji just laughed and released the boy from the hold she had him in and Levi just raised his hand to massage his neck.

"I'm not a princess." He rolled his eyes, almost childishly.

Hanji just cackled. "Right!" She patted his arm, what was supposed to be a friendly shove actually made Levi believe his shoulder would pop off.

"Jesus Hanj." He moved his hand from his neck to his arm. "Stop touching me."

And before Hanji could realize that Levi had insulted her like always, Erwin spoke up. Saving Levi's sarcastic ass, smoothly as usual.

"Zoe, I thought you said you had a date." Erwin sat across from the two on a chair. His broad shoulders rose and fell. "What happened?"

"She probably thought you were a dude." Levi murmured.

Hanji didn't even register Levi's snarky comment and began to tell her story. "Oh no, we weren't on the date. However, she said she doesn't go for girls like me." The female sighed. "Maybe I should go back to males." Her head turned to Levi.

Levi flinched at the jab to the rib.

"How about you Levi? Wanna be my boyfriend?" She laughed. "You can teach me how to like it the other way." The girls head tilted back as she enjoyed her own joke.

Erwin, in all his flustered glory, tried to repair what Hanji said. Levi figured it was because he was afraid talk of relationships would break him or set him off? But no, the raven haired male just glared at the girl and shook his head.

"Shut up shitty glasses."

Hanji just let a goofy grin spread across her lips. "Love you too baby." T

he girl then leaned back on the couch, folding her arms behind her head and raising her feet to rest on the small coffee table. It irked Levi. He just cleaned the stupid thing and the stupid girl was so carelessly dirtying. She obliviously went on.

"But no, we hit it off. She did say that girls weren't full time for her - so I'm glad she warned me." She sighed. "So for now we'll just be...persons of interest...who flirt nonstop and its pretty interesting. I've never had something like this before, so it'll be fun to see how it plays out."

Erwin was contently listening like he always did. He cared about every word a person said, or at least he acted like he did, Levi thought. His big head nodded. "That's great Zoe. Does she know you…"

"That I'm a transgender?" Hanji laughed. "Come on Smith, you can say it...trans...gen...der." She teased and shrugged. "Yeah, after she was honest with me, I was honest with her. And to be honest now, I only told her to higher my chances of her sticking around. Like, I'm a girl now but baby I can be your man soon…" Hanji nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, yeah am I right?"

Erwin just shook his head with a chuckle and Levi rolled his eyes. The three then let silence take them over and Levi could feel the elephant in the room. Hell, how could you miss it? Her clothes were still on the floor, her pictures scattered across the book shelves - the only things Levi couldn't bring himself to clean up.

Hanji was the first to speak up, which surprised Levi. "So, we're totally heading out tonight right?"

"Heading out?" Levi questioned.

"Uh duh princess. It's Friday, we go to the club, I actually get to be on stage tonight. Some of the queens want to perform a song with me. It's only been something I've been practicing non-stop for weeks now. Didn't I tell you?"

At her question, the male was stuck silent. She had told him, she'd called him screeching on the phone that they finally asked her to perform in drag on stage. He had forgotten all about it, he'd forgotten a lot of things. How was it already Friday? As Levi's head swarmed with questions, he didn't even hear Erwin in time to object.

"Of course Hanji, why do you think I was over here? I was trying to get princess here to get in his ballgown."

And instead of telling them both to get the hell out. Levi just shook his head.

"I'm not a fucking princess."


	3. Abeyance

Chapter 3: Abeyance

A club was made for Levi to despise. Hot sweaty bodies, drinks sloshing everywhere, loud music - all things he couldn't stand. At least, on his own. Petra always brought out his fun, rowdy side. But without her, a club was just an annoying dirty pit. Tonight was the trannies weekend, so the place was flooded with women, men, fake men, fake women and if you were lucky enough a few people you couldn't tell the gender of. So after pushing past random who's a what's he finally found Hanji's familiar, or close to familiar dragged up face. She was, now in her guy form, dancing with a group of girls, who were more than happy to get very close to Hanji. Levi wanted to tell them the truth, but that wasn't his style, so he simply called over to the girl.

"Hanji!" He called.

Her eyes lit up. "My man, Levi!"

Her voice was lowered, and she wasn't as animated as before. She actually had a ease about her, in her male form. Levi could tell her true identity was really a male. Her arm was around his shoulder, pulling him into the sea of gawking girls.

"This is my bro Levi, he comes to the club with me sometimes, get his number while you can ladies." Hanji teased.

Then, Levi felt her arm slip away and in an instant she was gone and it seemed all the girls were on Levi. On he felt, stuck a note in his pocket, a phone number, no doubt. The others tried to crawl up to him, touch his chest, bat there eyes. However Levi pushed through them.

"Sorry ladies, I'm engaged."

That, as much as it did sting was is his excuse. He couldn't stand being around all of them. Plus he wasn't even sure if all of them were really girls. Finally he emerged from the throng of bodies gyrating to the music and he spotted Hanji by a table with a girl sitting and another male. The lighting was so dim in this area of the club, Levi was lucky to have spotted Hanji. He almost ran to her, he wanted out of this misery...and where the hell was Erwin! Casually approaching the female, he touched her arm.

"Han-" However, he couldn't finish, Hanji had cut him off - a very rare thing.

"Hey! Look who it is, just who I wanted to see." She again wrapped her arm around the shorter males shoulders. "My man Levi...Levi, this is Mika- wait no, ha, this is Mike." She motioned to the male who seemed fairly attached to Hanjis side. Levi couldn't think too long about the male before Hanji was directing his attention to the female sitting in the curved booth behind the table. "And Levi, this is Er..."

Hanji was then cut off by the girl raising her hand for Levi. The gentleman he was, he shook it daintily and then let it drop.

"Nice to meet you Levi, I'm Angel Divine but you can just call me Angel, cutie."

Levi just let out a dry laugh at the girls probably fake name, for the stage or so that she had a life away from her everyday and didn't have to worry about things the next morning. The male didn't pay her much mind and went to turn his head to talk to Hanji but noticed she wasn't there. Then before he could go off to find her yet again he was pulled by the waist into Angel's lap.

"What are yo-"

"Oh honey don t be so shy. I want to get to know you, so spill."

"Spill? Levi shook his head. There is nothing to say, I'm an average guy."

"Now, you don t seem like the type to be in a club, what brings you here, really?" She questioned him.

The male felt completely out of sorts. And she was right, he wasn't the type to come to clubs. What should he do, climb off her lap, tell her to leave him alone? He managed to open his mouth and answer.

"I really didn't come here of my own accord."

"Hmmm, I thought so." She giggled and then scooted over so Levi slid from her lap and was now sitting at the edge of the booth. He could leave if he wanted.

Levi sighed and tugged at the material of the tank top he was wearing. "Yeah, Hanji lent me this so I could fit in."

She seemed amused by his words and she shrugged. "Well why not let me help you have some _fun_ then?"

Levi s lips parted to let a dry laugh escape. "Fun?"

Angel spoke with a shake of her head. "You don t seem to be the type to...divulge in pleasure."

At her words he sort of scooted away from her. He opened his mouth to say something and she put her finger up to stop him.

"No, don t." She bit her lip. "Look, Hanji told me about what happened, I m here to help you feel better."

"But I don t-" Levi tried to get out but she just pressed her fingers against his lips.

"But you just can t say no. I won t let you." She smirked and took his head. "Now, come on, dance with me."

Dancing was never Levi s strong suit, especially when the girl he was dancing with was taller. His height was never a pleasant topic for him, so he was just glad that Angel didn't make a comment. After being smashed into each others bodies by everyone around them, Levi was actually starting to let up a little. Now he wasn't having fun, but he was feeling a lot better than he had in a while. A smirk remained on his lips and he even accepted a few cups that were shoved up to his lips. If he had to dance, and with this girl, he might as well be a tad tipsy right? With a slight buzz making him feel lighter, he began to move about the people around him, dancing, well grinding with just about anyone who pressed up against him. After a few rounds with a girl, a boy, he d always found his way back to Angel. He wasn't sure if it was him going to her, or her coming back to him. Anyways, he didn't have much time to ponder that before she took a hold of his hand and pulled him through the many bodies and to the side. The lighting was terrible, and he almost couldn't see her - or maybe that was the random drinks talking. He dabbed at the sweat that had gathered from dancing from his face. He chuckled, his head tilting back a bit.

"What was that for? I thought you wanted me to have fun?"

Angel just pulled him closer into her, swaying a bit still from the music. "Honey we can dance all night long, but my offer only lasts for a few more minutes." She giggled and then leaned over to whisper into his ear. "The bathroom awaits."

Levi was slightly confused at her words but with her tugging on his hands, he simply followed her to the bathroom and through the opened door. The lighting was even worse in the bathroom, a light yellow tint castes over the tile floor and one stall and sink counter. He only had a few seconds to take in the room before he was sitting on the counter, fighting the lips that had crashed into his. If he weren't so out of it, he d have shoved the girl off of him, yelled that this was completely disgusting and filthy and that he was engaged. But dammit, it felt too good. Then, he has space to breath and he s panting, while he feels her lips, leaving faint kisses along his neck...his jawline...his collarbone. The feeling sent a layer of goosebumps over his skin and caused his hands to reach out for her waist. His head tilted back and by then Angel s lips was above his navel. Trying desperately to control his breathing the male, took a deep breath in, awaiting Angel s next move. Hearing the unzipping of his pants allows him to connect the dots. She would do that, for him? A sad guy she just met who s friend told had a dead fiance. Again, if he was thinking straight, he d be asking if this was an action out of pity or simply from the ecstasy of the club. Levi let his head roll forward and he looked down and realized she worked fast. His, and to both of their alarm, erect cock was out of his boxers. Her eyes met his and it actually caused his cheeks to warm.

"Hm, you were really ready to have fun She shrugged. It s okay baby, I m used to it."

Then as Levi watched, she took him into her hands and he instantly took to the touch. A gasp escaped his lips before he even knew what he was thinking. Angel seemed pleased by his noises and kept pumping the male. She had a rhythm and Levi had to learn it quickly to keep himself from being a one pump chump. He didn't know her, but he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. Petra and him were not by any means virgins, but she never wanted to do things like this. Plus, they had vowed while they were engaged they wouldn't do anything until the wedding night. God did he regret that now. He was so sensitive to touch and it would embarrass him if he let it get anymore out of hand. And oh boy did it really get out of hand when Levi felt the switch. The top of Angel s head was all he saw when he glanced back down. Her whole mouth wrapped around his length. Instantly his hand was on her head and he was trying to gain his breathing again at the sudden surprise. He tilted his head back, enjoying the pleasure of her tongue running along his length while she bobbed back and forth.

"Ah, nuh, eh"

Was all he managed to grunt out as she began to wildly flick her tongue at the tip. His hand tightened, her hair going between his fingers. With his head back and breaths short, Levi let his mind wander. It wandered for a moment about how completely great this felt. How complete it was making him feel, that it was and probably just for the moment filling the aching spot in his chest he felt when he breathed. But it also went into unwanted territory. Guilt.

_What would Petra think of you, if she saw you in this bathroom getting a blow job from some classless club freak?How could you say you loved her when you re letting this happen? Who would find out about this? It had only been two weeks, how could he already be with another girl? Would Hanji ask about what happened?_

_NO! This is making me feel better! Isn't this what I should be doing? I m getting over a dead girl and moving on with my life. Maybe this isn't the best way but it s my life. I can do whatever I please! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Levi wanted to scream out loud back at the voices in his head. However, when he did scream out, it was when felt the release of himself. His eyes shot open and he glanced down at Angel. _Oh god he didn't just..._ He watched, his eyes still wide as the girl pulled him out of her mouth and swallowed. She sat up, wiped at her mouth and then reached up to tuck Levi s cock back into his pants. She smiled with a shrug.

"Gotta go put on a show, this was fun." She stood up from where she'd been on her knees. "We should do this again, seeya' later honey."

Levi was left sitting on the sink counter, his legs dangling and his mind reeling. His head lulled back against the wall and he let his breathing even out. And then a sudden swarm of questions hit him. What the hell just happened? Why did he let what just happened, even happen! And where the fuck were Hanji and Erwin? The male jumped down from the counter and headed out of the stupid disgusting bathroom. He wasn't concerned about finding the girl or knowing where she went off to. Her and Hanji probably had some deal that she d blow and go. Levi felt dirty, used even. He hated it. But, the male pressed on to find his best friends. Having a six foot friend should be easy to find, but hell no. It was difficult as hell. The stage was beginning to be set up for Hanji's performance with the drag queens and yeah, Levi would feel bad for leaving right before, but he just couldn't do this. Who was he fooling? Trying to find love in this place? Wait, was love even what he wanted? No, he love Petra, didn't he?

"Levi! Dude, over here!"

His attention was pulled from the crowd to his towering friend. He had a few girls with him and he was waving for Levi to come over. Levi sighed, and did as he was directed.

"Erwin." He nodded. "I think I -"

But Erwin wasn't listening to him.

"Come on, sit down with us." He nodded to a side table. "Perfect spot to watch Hanji's show."

"About that, Erwin I -"

Except the girls he had crawling all over him were pushing him into the booth, and he ended up stuck in the middle. He was of the people sitting with him were strangers, the only face he recognized was Mike, who he was introduced to and Erwin. He felt so uncomfortable. However, before he could complain or yell, the stage lit up and a drag queen came strutting to the front. A few people who still stood on the dance floor, hooted and howled, and the queen just waved them off.

"Oh be quiet, I know I m beautiful, but save it for the queens...and king, that are putting on a show for you tonight." The pseudo female glanced over her shoulder and then spoke back into her mic. And trust me honeys, there gonna need it."

As the crowd chuckled, from off stage the unmistakable voice of Hanji was heard.

"You bitch I heard that!"

The queen on the stage just pretend to gasp and then chuckle. "And with that, help me introduce this crazy man-slut, Hanji Handsom-Devil and his wonderful girls dancing along side..."

Levi sort of tuned the announcer out, at his discomfort in being there. He glanced at the people all piled into the booth and almost started to feel claustrophobic. He glanced back up at the stage or a distraction and boy did he get what he wanted. The announcer called the last dancer out and Levi wanted to die on the spot.

"And this last dancer stepped in at the last minute after another queen broke her a nail." She chuckled. "Last but not least, the fabulous and heavenly Angel Divine!"


End file.
